ROLE PLAY MADNESS
by Izumi Saru
Summary: A series of random one-shots. Join Puchii and Izumi (Saranako) on their random role play lives! Random mayhem inside. [Collab fic with Puchii] [Hiatus]
1. Chauchau

**Saranako : Sarah here!**

**Pu-chan : Puchii here!**

**Saranako : And together we are-!**

**Pu-chan : *poses* POWER RANGER!**

**Saranako : *sweatdrop* No we're not... Let's just get the A/N done and continue with the story...**

**Pu-chan : Haii Sa-chan~ So anyway, this is the first collab fic we've done together from our weirdness and randomness!**

**Saranako : After a few days of tweeting nonsense and RPing with Puchii here, we decided that we're going to make it into a random fic! XD**

**Pu-chan : It was actually my idea~**

**Saranako : O... Kay... Oh, and there's lots of ooc characters and other mistakes since WE're the one who's writing this so bare with us... Please...?**

**Pu-chan : We do not own inazuma eleven, the characters, or the Chauchau's! We only own the plot and other stuffs!**

**((Puchii is the one created this Author's note so yeah. And she also drew the cover photo for this fic! It's so kawaii! Yosh. Enjoy~))**

* * *

**Chauchau**

At Raimon Junior High, a wonderful Monday awaits the students of Raimon high.

A short defender walked happily in Inazuma town down streets. His puffy cheeks made way from the sights of people, his small steps made big smiles on other people faces, and his bunny-like hair made almost every girl awed in cuteness.

Yes, he is none other than Shinsuke Nishizono, the defender or goal keeper of Raimon Junior High. The shortest and cutest member in the club; yet don't get distracted by his cuteness. His power and giant keshin is more a 'Wow' to you!

While walking on the streets, he saw a familiar tall and girly figure walking in front of him. Her red hair sways to the sides while her long skirt and attitude made everyone moves aside. She is the school delinquent, Midori Seto. Shinsuke couldn't possibly ignore his own senpai, so he walked up to her and greeted a good morning.

"Midori-senpai! Ohayou!" He grinned as Midori eyed the tiny soccer player.

Midori grinned back at Shinsuke and ruffled his hair, "Yo! Wassup short stuff?!" She greeted while the short boy blushed.

"Mou! Midori-senpai!" Shinsuke laughed with a small blush on his cheeks.

"What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing much! I'm just walking through the streets to school and that's when I saw you Midori-senpai! So I couldn't help but run to you!"

Midori putted her hand on her waist, "Of course you couldn't help it! I'm beautiful!" She said as she flipped her brilliant silky hair.

Shinsuke just chuckled and looked at her. "Hey, did you watch that new anime Lighting Eleven GO Universe?" He asked, trying to change the topic.

"Of course I did!" Midori smirked. "I really like that new character Ibaki Munemasa! He's a hunk! And-HOLY SHIT!" Midori jumped in terror as she backed away from Shinsuke.

"What's wrong senpai?" Shinsuke asked as he moved forward.

"Go... Away..." Midori muttered.

"What? That's mean Midori-senpai!"

"Run..."

"You're asking me to run? But it's still in the mor-"

"I SAY RUN YOU DIMWIT!" Midori screamed as she carried Shinsuke and dashed through the streets.

"E-Eh?" Shinsuke blinked in confusion as he saw Midori carried him. "W-What's going?" He asked with a little confusion and terror plastered on his face.

"CHAUCHAUS! THE FLYING CHAUCHAUS ARE HERE YOU IDIOT!" Midori manage to say-almost-screaming.

"What?"

"CHAUCHAU YOU IDIOT! Midori repeated herself. "THEY'RE THE MOST DEVILISH YET CUTEST AND THE MOST DANGEROUS DOGS IN THE WORLD!" She explained while screaming.

"Huh?"

"LOOK BEHIND YOU, IDIOT!"

After an awkward explanation while running, Shinsuke looked back from Midori's shoulder and saw a whole bunch of flying white-fluffy chauchaus. "Aw~ They're cute~"

"YET THEY'RE FREAKIN' DANGEROUS!"

Finally, Midori and Shinsuke reached the school gates with the group of chauchaus behind them. The other students just stood and froze as they watched the weird scene. After running and panting all through the gates, Midori went inside the soccer club and locked the door.

"Phew!" She wiped her forehead. "We showed them!" She proudly moaned.

"Um... Midori-san?" Shinsuke starched his cheeks.

Midori looked at him with a grin. "Mm? Is something a matter, Shinsuke? Are you hurt?"

But Shinsuke shook his head. "No. I-it's just..." He looked unsure. "W-What's a chauchau?" He asked while stuttering, not sure why that group of white-cute-fluffy-flying dogs chased them.

Midori's eyes twitched. "What? You still don't know what's a chaucahu are?" She face palmed. "Idiot!" She crouched down to Shinsuke's level. "Chauchaus are the most dangerous yet cutest dogs you'd ever seen."

"T-Then why would they chase us?" Shinsuke asked, still shivering.

Before Midori could continue, the Raimon Team appeared.

"Hey guys!"

"Ah, Midori! Your here!" Hamano grinned sheepishly with hands behind his head. "And you're with Shinsuke!"

Kurama walked up with a raised eye brow. "That's a rare sight. I mean, I hardly see you walking with Pikachu here." He said plainly.

"P-Pikachu?" Shinsuke twitched.

Midori ignored Shinsuke's twitch as she stepped forward and used her famous determine face. "This morning, Shinsuke and I got caught by dozens of pairs of flying chauchau's eyes!" She exclaimed while everyone gasped except Shinsuke.

"C-Chauchaus?" The beautiful pink-haired defender, Kirino shivered in terror. "That's terrible!"

"Yup! And the poor Shinsuke here just stood there blind so I rescued him and ran away from the chauchaus! Making me, his hero!" Midori bragged with a wide grin.

"Hero?" Shinsuke tilted his head.

"That's good! It's a good thing that Midori was there to save Pikachu!" Shindou nodded.

Shinsuke pouted. "Mou! Why is everybody calling me a Pikachu?!"

"Because you looked like one, Shinsuke-kun!" Aoi giggled. Making Shinsuke sulk from annoyance.

"Meanies." He boldly mumbled out so that everyone in the room can hear him.

His best friend, Tenma, came to him and comforted him. "Don't worry, Shinsuke." He said while patting Shinsuke's back. "I'm not calling you a Pikachu. You're my friend! Pikachu or no Pikachu!" He smiled brightly; almost making the others in the room go blind.

Shinsuke smiled back brightly too upon hearing that sentence from his best friend. "Thank you, Tenma!" The little one squeaked as well hugged him. "You're the best!"

The best friends hugged each other tight.

"Midori-senpai, are you really alright though?" Tsurugi asked while shoving his hands down to his pockets.

Tenma nodded. "Un, are you really okay? I mean chauchaus are really dangerous!" He screeched girlishly.

Midori just grinned and looked at both of them with a 'you-think-I-can't' face. "Of course I am! My delinquent and cheering powers made my way and I am not tired or hurt at all!" She said almost exclaiming. "Those chauchaus doesn't stand a chance against me!"

"You guys have been saying 'chauchau' since forever! What IS a chauchau? And why do you guys kept saying that it's dangerous?" Shinsuke groaned; feeling left out in the conversation.

The team then looked at Shinsuke with a dark face and 'he's-hopeless' face, making Shinsuke shudder from the weird stares his team mates are making. Awkwardness and doubts filled the air, and whispers spread across the room.

"He still doesn't know..."

"Poor guy..."

"He'll be dead once those demons see his face again..."

"His time is yet to come, I pity Shinsuke..."

"The horrors of the chauchaus are scarier than Kariya's face..."

"Hey! My face isn't scary!"

"It is too!"

"It is not!"

"Oh great, you scared that poor ant away! Your face is totally scary!"

"Damn you, ant!"

"Hey! Don't step on it!"

"I WANT REVENGE! REVENGE FOR THAT ANT! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"...Rest in peace, Pablo..."

"Who's Pablo?"

"The dead ant..."

"You named that ant?"

"It's just a habit okay?!"

Shinsuke just watched his friends with a giant sweat drop as they argued through useless things. But the ant WAS a big problem. "U-Uh... Guys...?" Shinsuke called to his friends.

"Yeah?" Everyone turned their heads and pointed their eye sights right to Shinsuke.

Shinsuke just double sweat drop and asked again. "So, what is a chauchau?"

Everyone fell silent, and looked at each other. It's as if they're talking to a kid with a very super hard difficult answer. Hikaru then stepped up and crouched down to Shinsuke's point of view.

"Chauchau is a very cute flying dog that is very dangerous. Its vicious eyes, its sharp fangs, and its super fluffy fur! They're super-mega-ultra-ultimate-dangerous-human-kind-ext erminator!" Hikaru proclaimed, and everybody nodded in agreement.

"But..." Shinsuke started. "Why do they chase us? Do we annoy them or so?" He asked.

"W-We don't know too! Hahaha!" Hayami laughed care-freely as his best buddy clings on to him. "T-They're just like that! And according to my calculation, chauchaus will one day eat us without chopping or boiling our meat and eat it all with our on flesh blood to erase human kind from the soil of earth and TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" He screeched and panted because he didn't take a breath while explaining his theory.

Hamano just sweat dropped and pats Hayami. "No, I don't think that it will never happen." He said calmly.

"Yeah, that's just... Impossible!" Akane nodded.

Kurama then crossed his hands and nodded too. "Yeah, they are waaaaaaaaay too stupid to do THAT!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Heavy knocks was heard from the door. The team shivered.

"Why I have a feeling that the chauchaus are mad when Kurama said that they are stupid?" Shindou whimpered with fears covering his eyes.

Kurama flinched. "WHAT!?"

"Tsk. You better watch your words, Kurama!" Sangoku scolded. And...

CRACK!

The door cracked open and revealed... "OH NO!"

A bunch of cute little white puffs with cute little wings and sharp teeth appear before the team ever wept.

"Grr..." The chauchaus growled.

"Oh shit."

The next thing they knew that the chauchaus are attacking them.

...

...

...

...

...

"Awww~" Shinsuke chimed as he hugged one of the chauchaus. "You guys are so cute!" He toned while throwing it up to the air and back safely in his hands again.

"Woof!"

"I told you that they are not dangerous." Shinsuke scolded the team. "They just need some love and understanding."

"Woof! Woof!"

"Yeah yeah." The team responded as they played with the chauchaus. Now the team loved and respected the chauchau dog monsters.

THE END

* * *

**((Now I will create the Author's note for this part! xD))**

**Izumi: I shall be called Izumi Saru in this deminsion but you guys can still call me Saranako.**

**Puchii: That's my Sa-chan~**

**Izumi: Hehe... Anyway, I hope you guys like it.**

**Puchii: Sorry about our randomness and such!**

**Izumi: Yosh. The next part will be about...**

**Puchii: BUTLERS AND US!**

**Izumi: Yes and please review.**

**Puchii: PLEASEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~**

**Bye!**

**((That was the randomness Author's note that I ever wrote! /shot/ Yosh. Please review~))**


	2. Butlers

**Hey guys! Izumi here! So...yeah! I'm alone since Puchii did all the work /again/ in this chapter~ *cries* I'm such a weakling! ;w;**

**So, as you notice, we kinda update this fast because Puchii is so awesome! Her ideas are so WOW! I can't even beat that or catch up ;w; /ihaveaprobleminschoolthat'swhyican'tthinkproperly whileiamhelpinghersorry/**

**Yosh. Sorry if we lack some details about our appearance in this chapter. You can go to the cover photo of this fic. That's us! The green one is Puchii and the blue one is me~ :3 Again, Puchii created that.**

**And also, this chapter will be super random. I dunno! While I am re-reading this for errors and such, I. Can't. Stop. SMILING GRINNING SMIRKING WHATEVER! /shot**

**Puchii and I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO/CS/Galaxy, it belongs to LEVEL-5. But if we own it, the characters might be like the characters below.**

**Nya! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Butlers**

In a very very sunny and hot-and-I-mean-very-hot afternoon, two girls are seen walking together down the streets. The first girl is tall while the other girl is short.

The sun's rays are melting the two girls' hotness. The tall girl with a long black raven hair that is tied into a high pony tail sways her hair to keep her away from the haze while the short girl with a shoulder black hair and brown eyes is trying to keep herself cool.

"It's so freaking hot today!" The little girl shrieked. "Plus, I'm bored." She pouted as she clung onto the other girl.

The older one sighed. "What do you want to do then, Puchii?"

The girl known as Puchii frowned as hugged the other girl's arm. "I don't know! What do you want to do Sa-chan?" She asked while tilting her head.

"I don't know..." Sa-chan or also known as Izumi Saru sighed.

"Well, I don't know what to do either!" Puchii exclaimed. "Even so, I'm booooooored!" She wailed in a childish way, making Izumi to sweat drop.

Izumi brainstormed and an idea popped to her forehead. "In a hot day like this, it's better if we eat something nice and cold right?" She smiled at Puchii who is obviously looking at her with sparkling eyes.

"That's a great idea!" Puchii said excitedly. She then closed her eyes and thought of a place to eat. "Ah! How about we go to a butler cafe? There's this new cafe I've been hearing about and they said that it's really good there! So can we?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say!" Izumi smiled as she patted Puchii's head softly, making her let out a small 'nyaa~'.

Izumi giggled. "You really like it when I pat you. Don't you, Puchii?" She smiled warmly at Puchii.

Puchii just grinned and wagged her tail aka her butt like a cat. "Nyaaaaa~" Puchii shook her head and back to her normal form. "That felt nice! Yosh." She closed her hands as well closed her eyes. "1! 2! 3! And poof!" She clapped her hands thrice as a strange light surrounded the two girls. "Teleport!"

And in three seconds, Puchii and Izumi got transported in front of a small kawaii cafe that has a sign that says 'Atleair's Royale'.

Izumi looked shocked from sight and blinked twice. "E-Eh?" She said in confusion. "How did we get here?"

"Teleportation! Tehee~" Puchii giggled. "Come on, Sa-chan~ Let's go~" She pulled Izumi's hand to the cafe.

"Welcome back ojoo-sama~" The greetings of dozens of butlers filled the girls ears, all with neatly black tux with white gloves. There are no customers, maybe because their cafe is new.

Izumi couldn't help but blush to the scene. "E-Eh?! Ojoo-sama?!" She freaked. "Welcome back?! But this cafe just opened about 2 days ago and it's our first time!"

Pu-chan sweat dropped at Izumi's actions. "Sa-chan... This IS a butler cafe. They welcome us as if this whole cafe is our domain mansion!" She explained as she tries to calm her friend down. "Relax, come on. Let's just sit down and eat!" She jollied as she pulled Izumi to a table and sat down.

"A-Ah... Right..." Izumi nodded as she sat down still with her blush.

Izumi sighed. "Oh men." Izumi muttered as Puchii looked at the menu.

Puchii's eyes scattered everywhere in the menu, looking from the top foods to the refreshing drinks. She then lifted her head up to see Izumi and smiled. "Ne ne, what do you want, Sa-chan?" Puchii asked.

"What I want? Mm..." Izumi thought for a while. "Lemme see the menu." She said as she lures her empty hand up to Puchii, and Puchii gladly gave her a peek of the yummy foods in the menu. "A milkshake will be nice for today."

Puchii smiled bright and raised her hand, signalling that they're ready to order. "Oh waiter!" She called out loudly, and a waiter with an orange hair and green-grass coloured eyes appeared before them.

"Yes ma'am?" The orange-haired waiter, known as Kazuto Minaho from his name tag said charmingly.

Puchii blushed as well giggled. "Y-You're cute!" She managed to say with a flower background like in every shoujo animes.

"Ugh." Izumi reacted, groaning at her friend's behaviour. "One milkshake please and..." She said and looked at Puchii. "What do you want, Puchii?"

"Ne ne, are you new here?" Puchi asked Kazuto, ignoring Izumi's question.

Kazuto chuckled. "Of course I am, ojoo-sama." He smiled. "This cafe just opened two days ago!" He chuckled once more, making Puchii to blush madly.

"A-Ah! Right! I-I forgot!" She stuttered while looking down.

"You're acting very cute, ojoo-sama!" He smiled at Puchii, but in Puchii's eyes he's like a prince charming with roses and sparkles in the background.

"He's so cute! " She whispered to Izumi.

Izumi's eyes twitched. "What the?"

Puchii giggled again. "Ne ne." She continued to talk to her prince charming, Kazuto-sama, while Izumi is sending death glares to her, signalling Puchii that her stomach is rumbling madly.

"Um, hello? I'm hungry here." Izumi growled. "Let's just order already!"

"What type of girls do you like Kazuto-kun?~" Again, Puchii ignored her.

Izumi sighed in annoyance. "Ugghhhh... Hungryyyyyy..." Izumi looked around and saw dark navy blue-haired butler nearby. "Oi!" She called. "Your ojoo-sama is hungry!" She irritably sneered.

Even so, the butler smiled. "What do you want to eat, ojoo-sama?"

Izumi looked at his name tag. "Tsurugi Kyousuke."

The butler smiled again. "Yup, that's me."

Izumi blushed at his hotness, her face looks like a boiling lobster. "Oh god," She face desk, not wanting Tsurugi to see her blush. "Too much hotness..."

Puchii saw her reaction and pouted. Mou!" She poked her with a little grin. "Don't be such a Dandere, Sa-chan!" She said in a teasingly tone, making Izumi's temper to go up.

"I-I am not a dandere!" Izumi proclaimed, still with her head facing the wooden table. "It's just... There are so many hunks here." She murmured but enough for Puchii to hear.

"Aaaww~ You're not shy aren't you? Let's just order something!" Puchii replied playfully as her eye sight went back to the paper menu. "Eh? You guys sell pockys here?"

Kazuto leaned onto Puchii's shoulder, checking the menu from her shoulder while Puchii turned red. "Oh? The pocky pack? Would you like that, ojoo-sama?" He smiled.

"P-Please... C-C-Call me Pu-chan!" Puchii commanded stutteringly.

"Haii Pu-chan~"

Pu-chan blushed beet red now, she couldn't help it because he was damn cute. "Yea! W-We'll have that!"

"Right away, ojoo-sama!" Every butler went to the kitchen, fetching the orders of the young two maidens while they melt from their traces.

"Too much... Of hotness..." Izumi mumbled, while on the other side Puchii is pressing her hands on her face to hide her blush away. "My prince, Kazuto-Ooji-sama!" She cried.

"Ne, Sa-chan." Puchii called. "Are you having fun?" She asked to her blushing friend.

"I want to go home." She groaned while lifting her head up, revealing her magnificent blush to Puchii.

Puchii frowned as well pouted. "But didn't you agree to come here with me?" She grumbled.

Izumi looked at Puchii in the eye and sighed. "I did say that but… I want to get out of here! I can't take their hotness anymore!" She cried.

"We'll get out once we've eat... I mean, you couldn't expect us to walk with our stomach's empty right?" Puchii winked, making Izumi chuckle.

"Yea, let's eat and bail this place out!" Izumi said while patting Puchii.

"Nyaaa~ I'm weak when you pat me, Sa-chan~" She whined as cat ears popped from her head.

"Then I should do this more often! Cute~" Izumi grinned as she finished her patting. And POOF! The cat ears disappeared from sight.

After a few seconds, the butlers came back with dozens of boxes of multi-flavoured pocky starting from Chocolate to Strawberry.

"Sorry for the long wait, ojoo-sama~" The butlers chimed at the blushing couple girls.

Izumi sighed in relief. "Finally, I was so hungry." She said as she leaned back to her seat.

"Which flavour would you like, ojoo-sama?"

Izumi's eyes glittered as she saw so many Strawberry Pockys. "STRAWBERRY!" She practically took it and ate it for herself.

Puchii sweat dropped. "Ne ne, Sa-chan. Slow down."

Izumi ignored her and continue eating. "STRAWBERRY!

"Well, chocolate for me!"

The two butlers smiled and putted the requested flavour for Puchii on the table. Then before Izumi's finger tips made another contact with the strawberry pocky, Tsurugi quickly took the box away from the strawberry lover and shook his index finger.

"Ah-Ah-Ah! You can't eat these pockys all plain by yourself's Oojo-sama's~" Tsurugi tsked with one of his eyes closed.

"What? We can't?" Izumi raised her eye brow.

Kazuto shrugged. "Even though we've only opened this shop for 2 days, we have a tradition~ Those who wants to eat pocky have to play the pocky game!" He announced, and POOF! The girls' faces went beet red.

"W-What?! P-Pocky game?!" Izumi freaked. "No way!" She shook her head like crazy with her blush stuck on her face. "No fucking way!"

On the other hand, Puchii is blushing madly after Kazuto announced his sentence. She's clearly turning her body red right now! Smokes are coming out of her head!

_But if that's what it takes to eat, I'll do it! _Puchii screamed in her head. "I-I'll do it..." She murmured, but Kazuto of course heard her because he was next to her.

"Jaa." Kazuto shoves a single pocky to Puchii's mouth. "Remember the rules, when the pocky is gone, we'll have to kiss each other and the one who breaks the kiss loses." He explained. "But I warn you, the loser gets a special penalty~"

Puchii did not blush as he explained the rules, nor did she paid attention to him. She was too busy looking at Kazuto that she didn't heard a single word.

And so, without realizing it, the other edge of the pocky got bitten by Kazuto; which made Puchii flinched and blushed in reply while Izumi and Tsurugi watched their actions.

"Would you like to do the same thing? Ojoo-sama?" Tsurugi asked.

Izumi blushed due of embarrassment and looked down to the ground. "N-No, thank you. I don't want to do it."

Tsurugi just smiled as a butler and replied. "Whatever you say, ojoo-sama."

Tsurugi and Izumi just stood still as they watched Kazuto and Puchii do the pocky game. And finally, Kazuto reached the edge and didn't hesitate to go forward. And so Kazuto's and Puchii's lips crashed and the real battle starts here.

Again, Tsurugi took a glimpse of Izumi who is practically blushing insanely red!

So he took a step closer and whispered. "Are you sure you don't want that, ojoo-sama?" He smirked while wrapping his arm around her shoulders, turning Izumi into a tomato.

"Y-Y-Yes! I'm sure! I-I-I'm go-good, t-tha-th-thanks!" She stuttered fully, but Tsurugi didn't budge.

Tsurugi played with Izumi's long raven hair and asked. "Are you sure? Milady?"

"Yes! N-Now get o-o-off of me!" Izumi demanded.

"As you wish mistress~" Tsurugi nodded as he stepped away from the blushing Izumi.

And that's when...

"Fuaaaah!" Puchii finally broke their kiss. You can see a line of saliva between their tongues as they gasp for air.

Tsurugi smirked while Izumi blushed.

"I... Lost..." Puchii claimed as she rested her head on Kazuto's chest.

Kazuto didn't do anything but lifted her chin up and smiled. "Your punishment is that you'd have to pay double for that pocky~" He chimed teasingly, making Pu-chan pout as well blush.

"Mou! That's mean Kazuto-kun!" Puchii wailed in the defeat as she broke his grip from her.

Kazuto just chuckled and said. "Just as I predicted~"

Puchii just turned red and walked up to Izumi all embarrassed; she hid her face onto her arm and didn't dare to make an eye contact with Kazuto.

Izumi just sighed at Puchii's actions, so she guided Puchii back to her seat and sat back on her chair.

Even so, the two butlers didn't bother to walk away from the table; they just stood there smiling at the two customers.

Izumi didn't dare nor want to ask them to go away so she picked her box of strawberry pocky up and eat it silently.

"Are you comfortable Ojoo-sama?" Tsurugi asked with a concern face, and Izumi just nodded in respond.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. Izumi just nodded again.

Kazuto nudged Tsurugi's arm and whispered. "I don't think that ojoo-sama and Pu-chan is having a good time."

Tsurugi looked at Kazuto and replied. "Then what should we do?" He asked but before Kazuto said anything, an idea popped inside Tsurugi's head. "I have a plan, follow my lead!" He smirked.

Kazuto just sighed and nodded.

And the operation begun, Tsurugi started unbuttoning his tux and threw it on the floor. "Geez, it's so hot in here~" He said out loud.

Kazuto's eye twitched and he glared at him. _Are you nuts?!_ He scolded inside his brain, even though Tsurugi couldn't hear him.

"Oh, ojoo-sama~" Tsurugi called zumi.

"Yea-" Izumi looked up. She blushed deep red as a red rose. "W-W-Wha?!" She backed away from her seat.

Tsurugi just came closer and whispered. "Could you please help me take off my shirt?" He asked.

And...

POOF!

Izumi's head is now a burning red face. "TOO MUCH HOTNESS!" She screamed and fainted afterwards.

"S-Sa-chan!" Puchii ran to her friend. "Sa-chan, wake up!" She shook Izumi's shoulder. "Come on! Wake up!" She screamed while slapping Izumi's cheeks over and over and over again. "LOE NGELIAT COWO TELANJANG AJA UDAH PINGSAN BUSET DAH! BEGO LOE! KALO UDAH TAU BAKAL PINGSAN JANGAN LIAT KEK! CUPU LU! MAKANYA DUKUNG MANCHESTER UNITED DONG!" She cursed in an unknown language, which made the butlers sweat dropped.

"CPR?" Kazuto looked at Tsurugi.

Tsurugi nodded. "Yea, Mouth to mouth." He said while crouching down to Izumi.

Puchii then backed away and gave Izumi to Tsurugi. She gulped when she saw Tsurugi's face going closer and closer to Izumi's face.

As he goes closer and closer, he can see Izumi's cute face with no glasses. He blushed a little but continue on. Finally, his lips landed on her mouth, giving a little oxygen.

_Ngggh...?_ Izumi's conciseness went back but she didn't open her eyes. _Huh? What's this?_ She said in her brain. _Something is on my lips... And it's... Warm…_ Izumi then tried to open her and she saw… Tsurugi is kissing her!

Izumi quickly blushed, got up and pushed Tsurugi away. "Y-Y-You... You..." Speechless and surprised, Izumi just looked away from everyone.

"Sa-chan! You're alive!" Puchii cheered as she hugged her dear friend and followed by the other butlers, they cheered.

"Nice Tsurugi~" Kazuto winked and Tsurugi just smirked.

"I... want to go home!" Izumi cried.

"Huh? Are you planning on leaving me alone here?" Puchii asked with tears filling up her eyes.

Izumi quickly shook her head. "No! I just want to get out of this shit!" She cursed, and received a little whack on the head by Puchii.

"No bad words Sa-chan..."

"Geez, sorry..." Izumi rolled her eyes. "But whatever! Let's just get outta here!" She exclaimed while pulling Puchii to the exit door. But the butlers stopped them before then even touched the knob.

Kazuto smiled cheekily. "Gomen, our service won't allow that... But you can go back once it is 9 pm!"

"DAFUQ?!" Izumi yelped. "9 PM?!"

"Yup, that's the Cinderella time! Before Cinderella time, you're not allowed to get out... Ojoo-sama." He explained.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

And again, Puchii whacked Izumi softly. "No bad words Sa-chan..." She warned again.

"B-But! They won't let us out!" Izumi whined. "Do something, Puchii! Try um... Seduce them!"

Puchii smiled and nodded at Izumi. "If that's what Sa-chan want then okay!" She chimed as she walked up to Kazuto. "Ne ne Kazuto-kun."

"What is it Pu-chan?~"

Puchii then looked down and used her puppy dog eyes. "Is it okay... If Sa-chan and I will go out now? Ano... We can go on a date later on!"

_DATE?!_ Izumi flinched.

Kazuto just smiled. "I'd love to go on a date but you're still not allowed to go out just yet, Pu-chan." He said while patting Puchii, but she didn't react. "Pu-chan?" Kazuto called, just to make sure.

Puchii then lifted her head revealing her famous innocent smile and took a gun from her skirt and points it to Kazuto. "I really like you Kazuto-kun! I really do! But I like Sa-chan better... So if you please~"

"HECK YEA!" Izumi cheered as she took a pipe from the café. "That means you too! Tsu~ru~gi~kun~" She smirked evilly.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"See you later, ojoo-sama!" Every butler waved as some of them opened the door for them.

"Thanks!" The two girls skipped happily.

Izumi nudged Puchii. "THAT WAS AN AWESOME IDEA!"

Puchii giggled. "I might get jailed for that but yea!" She jumped. "Now... What should we do?"

THE END(!?)

* * *

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK PUCHII FOR HAVING PATIENCE FOR ME BECAUSE I AM NOT IN MY JOLLY SOMETHING WHILE I AM HELPING HER IN THIS TWO CHAPTERS... I LOVE YOU GIRL!**

**So... What do you think? Too much? Um... The next chapter is kinda like the continuation of this part so yeah.**

**/double shot/ My identity is ruined! Oh well~**

**Review will be nice! :D**


	3. Shopping

**Izumi: YES! After one week of hell aka school, I finally finish re-reading this and post it!**

**Puchii: *throws confetti* Yey~**

**Izumi: Sorry for the late upload guys~**

**Puchi: Hai hai! Sa-chan is really having a trouble thinking and she has school problems. *bows* Please forgive her~**

**Izumi: *bows really low* GOMENASAI!**

**Puchii: Yosh! This is the continuation of the last chapter so... This chapter is more like about us! ^^**

**Izumi: Hai, you might learn a thing or two about how we treat each other and such.**

**Puchii: Nyaaaa~ Please enjoy!**

**Izumi: I might mistaken some words while I am re-reading this so I apologize for that. I kinda rush things up.**

**Both: ENJOY!**

**(c) Izumi**

* * *

**Shopping**

The two girls are now walking around again, wondering what to do. The haze isn't helping either, it just made things worst.

Thanks to the heat, Izumi and Puchii lost a view of their stamina that's caused by the sun that's sucking bit by bit of their energy.

Because of Mother Nature, the two protagonists are now going to die from the hotness of the day.

"SO HOT!" The two girls shouted in unison, making the people around them flinched and looked at them.

But heck do they care, they just kept clinging on to each other with sweats draining down on them and boredom stuck on their faces.

"Sa-chan! What should we do? I'm booored!"

"Well, I don't know! I'm too over-heated to think!"

Puchii and Izumi then stopped above a big shade of a giant tree and sat down. They pant from the heat.

I mean, it's freaking sunny! Very very sunny! Almost as hot as Africa!

They sat back to back and cool themselves.

Izumi then tied her hair into a high ponytail while Puchii was left breathless. But that's when she realized.

"Ah, Sa-chan look." Puchii called.

Izumi looked back at her. "What is it?"

"My clothes are dirty. I mean, really dirty." Puchii pointed while getting up, looking at her plain shirt and blue skirt. "It must be cause of the gun."

"Gun? You mean the gun you pointed at Kazuto?" Izumi recalled.

Puchii nodded. "Yea, that gun. It was filled with soy sauce and I kept it in my skirt so it must have leaked while I wasn't looking." She explained. "My clothes is pretty torn too, Sa-chan." She looked at herself, and from the looked of her clothes, it was really torn. Her ribbon on her chest swayed down to the left and her clothes have somewhat has claw marks on it.

Izumi looked at her clothing and said. "Yup, it's really torn apart alright." She said as she examined more from Puchii's clothes. "How did you have those claw marks on your shirt anyway?" She asked quite curious.

They just went to the butlers café and they didn't do anything rough or violent. They just threatened them so they could get out, right? But the question is… How did Puchii have those claw marks?

Puchii just looked at Izumi and grinned sheepishly. "Well, when I went inside the toilet I got chased by a flying chauchau and had to fight him!" She exclaimed. "It's a good thing that I got Charmander with me! We beat the heck out of that nasty chauchau!" She smirked as she showed a red and white poke ball, making Izumi sweat dropped.

"Seriously?" Izumi raised an eye brow.

"Yup! And ah! Do you mind buying some clothes for me? I got no money on me you see." Puchii laughed awkwardly as she scratched the back of her neck.

"What? Really?"

"Y-Yea... The last time we went to Atleair's Royale café, Kazuto told me to pay double price, remember? Well, I groaned because I didn't bring any money!"

Izumi just sighed. "Alright then." She smiled sweetly at her small friend. "Let's go to the mall."

"Yey~!" Puchii pulled Izumi and ran to the mall. "TO THE MALL!"

But suddenly, Puchii stopped running and snapped. "Oh yea, why are we running? We can always teleport!" She giggled. "Okay! 1! 2! 3! And POOF!" Puchii shouted.

In another three seconds, a light surrounded them and teleported the two girls inside a nice and air condition mall.

Izumi sighed. "Yosh, we're here." She looked at her friend. "By the way, who taught you how to teleport?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I learned it from the Great Mango!" Puchii exclaimed, making Izumi, of course, sweat dropped.

"Anyway, what kind of clothes do you want, Puchii?"

Puchii thought for a second. "Mm... Ah! Anything that is cute, frilly and PINK!" She exclaimed with hearts flowing out. "I love pink! One day I'll be Mrs. Pinky Pink Pinkertune!" She chimed.

Izumi twitched. "WHY PINK?! WHY NOT BLUE?!"

"Well, I do like Blue. I like Green too, I like light purple and sunny yellow. Not to mention rosy red! I love that! I like tangerine and other colours too! But of course, I'll stick with pink since it resembles my old happy childhood! Maybe I'll be pink power ranger one day too rather than Mrs. Pinky Pink Pinkertune!" She said with a wide grin on her face.

Izumi sighed in defeat. "Fine, let's go find one." She announced.

"Yay!"

They roamed around the mall that's full with dozens of shop. Nothing seems to catch their eyes until they saw a cute pink-coloured shop. They stopped in front of it and stared at it with awe.

"I think this is where we should find your dress, ne Puchii?" said Izumi as she looked at to the right, but her friend is not there. "Eh? Puchii?"

"KYAAAA!" Izumi heard a squeal inside the shop. "The dresses are so kawaii here and it's all just AAAAAAAH!"

"That girl." Izumi face palmed hearing the squealing inside the shop. "She's already inside eh?" Izumi walked inside while murmuring that sentence. "Better take care of her or she'll explode."

Finally, Izumi walked inside the horror of dozens pink dresses shop. Looking disgust, she made her way in.

Inside the shop, a hyper Puchii is screaming the heck out of her soul due to seeing so much cute pink clothes, dolls, key chains, and even a pink SpongeBob!

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" Puchii ran around Izumi with excitement. "Sa-chan! Sa-chan! Sa-chan! Look! The dresses here is so kawaii~" She said while jumping around her.

Izumi stopped her by patting the hyper girl. "Dude, chill. Calm down, and relax. I'm not going to buy you a dress if you don't calm down." She warned in a sister-like way.

In seconds, Puchii turned into a human cat again and stood beside Izumi like her a little sister. "Yes, Sa-chan-nee-san~ "

Izumi sighed. "You're so troublesome." She mumbled. "So, which dress that caught your eye so far? Puchii?"

"I don't know! I like all of them!" Puchii said with sparkling eyes and flower background at the back of her. Her exciting smile is just so bright that it almost turned Izumi blind.

"I can't buy every dress in this shop, Puchii." Izumi sweat dropped.

"Then~" Puchii said in a teasing-yet-not-teasing-but-sounds-like-teasing tone. "Pick me a dress!" She smiled while nudging Izumi's arm.

Izumi flinched felt her heart stopped for about a minute.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT!?"

Puchii pouted. "Aw~ C'mon, Sa-chan~" She begged while clinging and hugging Izumi's arm. "PLEASEEEEEE~~" Cue her cute-irresistible-adorable-kawaii- puppy dog eyes.

Izumi's eyes drowned. "F-Fine..." She looked around the shop. "I'm not good at girls' clothes though. I'm more on boys' and baggy type of clothes." She explained while searching through a mountain full of clothes, and hanging cliff hangers with dresses on it.

Puchii followed her."That's my Sa-chan~"

"How about this one?" Izumi asked as she pulled out a long-straight-down torso to toe pink dress. "You like dresses like this, right?"

"It's too long!" Puchii complained. "I can't walk in this dress! I'll fall! And maybe I'll crush Pablo!"

"Who's Pablo?"

"Pablo is an ant..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Izumi sweat dropped. "Hmm... I'm not good with colours; but maybe this?" She offered but this time, she raised an orange long sleeved shirt and a pink skirt.

Puchii's eyes sparkled once more. "What a nice combination~"

"Really?"

Puchii nodded. "Un! Jaa, I'll take this!" She announced as she took the clothes away from Izumi. "Since we are still here, could you buy me a panty too?"

Izumi stopped thinking and freaked. "WHAT!?

Puchii stuck out her tongue and hit her head. "I kind of forgot to wear one~" She winked.

"NO! DON'T WINK AT ME IN TIMES LIKE THIS!" Izumi shouted and then she looked at the pleading Puchii seriously. "Don't tell me, the moment you got of your house." She cleared her voice. "YOU FORGOT TO WEAR YOUR PANTY!?"

Puchii happily nodded. "Hai~"

"DUDE! YOU COULD GET ATTACKED BY A PERV ANY TIME! YOU COULD BE A VICTIM OF SEXUAL ASSAULT! Or worse... YOU COULD GET RAPED!" Izumi screamed in front of Puchii's face.

"Go~me~n~" Puchii apologized with another giggle.

Izumi sweat dropped and sighed. "Alright." She charged to the underwear and bra section and took many colourful random undies. "How about this?" She raised a plain black panty.

"I'll try it! Wait for me okay?" Puchii said as she went inside the changing room.

Izumi sighed. "Sure, I'll wait."

After a few seconds...

Puchii suddenly went out of the changing room with only a black panty to cover her body. "Sa-chan, do I look nice in this?"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"ARE YOU INSANE GURL?!" Izumi pushed her friend back to the changing room. "GO BACK IN! GO BACK! PEOPLE CAN SEE YOU DAMN IT! HAVE SHAME ON YOURSELF!"

"Arra, I stepped on Pablo..."

A vein popped out of Izumi's head. "WHO CARES?!"

Puchii pouted yet smiled. "Hai~" She went back to the changing room and came out with an orange long sleeve shirt and pink skirt which Izumi chose it for her. "TADA! What do you think?"

Sighing, Izumi replied. "You look nice."

Then Puchii touched her butt. "The undies feels nice~"

Izumi sighed in successful of her mission and pulled Puchii to the cashier. "Come on, we have to pay the clothes."

"Hai~" Puchii responded.

After a long day of weirdness and awkwardness, the day finally reached to an end for the two maniacs. The sun is setting slowly and sinking down deep to the horizon.

"Wow! It's night time already?" Puchii exclaimed as she watched the hot sunny-sun drowned. "It felt like this day was longer than yesterday!"

Izumi smiled. "Yeah."

"I had fun spending my time with you, Sa-chan!"

"Me too." Izumi claimed as she patted Puchii's head.

"Nyaaaaa~ Jaa, I'll be going now!"

"Me too! Bye!"

"Mate ne!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! CHAUCHAUS ARE CHASING US!"

THE END

* * *

**Izumi : You were so clumsy! **

**Puchii : I know~ **

**Izumi : *vein* Don't add a '~'! **

**Puchii : Gomen~ Izumi : *sigh* **

**Puchii : And your were like-PABLO! YOUR ALIVE! **

**Izumi : THAT ANT?! **

**Puchii : Ah... I stepped on him again... **

**Izumi : *sweatdrop* Review please?**

**(c) Puchii**


	4. The Trio

**Pu-chan : Okay everyone! We are back!**

**Izumi : We've update this fic so fast... I mean; you have school, homeworks, chores, babysitting duties and student council activities yet you still have time to write the next chap!**

**Pu-chan : Hehe~ Gomen~**

**Izumi : I should be the one saying that! I'm useless... T^T**

**Pu-chan : *hugs Izumi* Aw~ No your not! You proof read the fic and posted it~ We appreciate that don't we?**

**You : *nods***

**Izumi : You guys are so kinda... Yay~ ;w;**

**Pu-chan : Here's the 4th chappie!**

**Izumi : In this chappie, me and Puchii here RP-ed as Alpha and Beta (coincidentally, Puchii RPed as Alpha while I RPed as Beta! XD)! We did a little love-comedy so don't blame us for the corniness and randomness! We just came up with this last week so... Yea...**

**Pu-chan : We don't own anything nor do we own Alpha and Beta!**

**Izumi and Pu-chan : Enjoy!/Hope you like it!**

**(c) Puchii**

* * *

**The Trio**

In a futuristic future which involves high technology, SSC kids, flying cars and the beardy grandpas, a morning of chirping birds and robotic pets chimed together in harmony.

The grasses and tree branches swayed together and the laughs of children and androids can be heard. Well, it is the future right?

The sun is shining quite hot but they have advance air condition machine to keep their cool in all the places.

In the El Dorado base, you can see a humming person walking down the halls with such a refresh face. Her light-blue like buns, light purple eyes, rosy lips, curvy figure and white skin made it through the halls; even though there's no one in the halls except her.

She is none other than our beloved and known Beta, the Leader of Omega team 0.2.

_Today is such a beautiful day!_ Beta exclaimed inside her head while looking out through the square, then she realized that there's a standing figure right in front of her.

The figure was once the captain of Protocol Omega team 0.1. His grey eyes are seen stuck on a light novel with the title of 'Hyouka'. His purple hair is dangling from the floor and his emotionless face made his appearance much cuter.

Beta, of course, couldn't sit still so she decided to greet him a 'Good morning' and chat a bit. "Ohayou Alpha!" Beta started as she approached the koala-headed-robotic-yet-human boy.

"You're late." Alpha responded, not bothering to move his eyes to the grinning female beside him.

Beta raised an eye brow from his reply and asked. "Late for what?" She tilted her head to the side.

Alpha kept reading. "You're usually 6 seconds earlier than today. Did you oversleep this morning?"

"Well, a girl does need her beauty sleep ne?" Beta winked but Alpha ignored her anyway.

"Ah..." Alpha nodded as he continued reading his novel.

"Ne ne, what are you reading?" Beta asked as she peeked from Alpha's shoulder.

Alpha didn't react but instead he responded. "It's the new released mystery novel, Hyouka. The story is quite interesting but I doubt that you'll like it." He flipped a page from the novel, ignoring Beta who's clinging onto him like crazy!

Beta tilted her head. "Hmmm? Mystery? Hyouka?" She reviewed. "Nope! I'm not interest!"

"Thought so..."

Beta pouted and clung onto his neck while pouting. "Ne~ I'm bored!" She wailed as she closed one of her eyes.

Alpha just looked at her and sighed. "Orca is in the field. Go there if you're really bored." He plainly said while flipping another page of his light novel.

Beta frowned. "Do I bore you that much?" She asked while poking Alpha's cheeks. Of course, he didn't react.

"You don't bore me. You're just annoying and I don't know what I should talk about or do with you." Alpha answered then he closed his book and sighed once more.

"Well, I'm bored! Let's do something fun to skip the time!" Beta whined with smokes puffing out of her head.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to dance!"

Alpha looked at her. "What?" He said quite puzzled.

Beta grinned wide. "Dance~ You know, your body moves in the music." She explained while moving her hips from side to side and took a few stepped forward. "Those things!"

"Ah..."

"What? You don't know what dance is? Didn't Master program you to know every single information about humans being economic beings and satisfy their hunger towards boredom through dancing?"

Alpha let out a somewhat glare-stare at Beta and said. "Don't you dare compare me with those weak androids! I'm a full human being and I don't want you to call me a robot."

"I never did!" Beta lured her tongue out and showed it to Alpha, making him made an annoyed-twitch. "If you really know how to dance then show it!"

Alpha raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" He stood up from his seat and walked closer towards Beta.

Beta snorted followed by a scoff and said. "So? What are you waiting for? Show me already!" She demanded with a smirk.

Quite sure that Alpha will only end up humiliating himself. Alpha putted his book down and pulled Beta's arm to his.

"What the-?!"

Before Beta could say anything else, he pulled and twirled Beta around and let Beta fall into his arms. There Beta looked at Alpha blankly; dumbfounded from Alpha's move.

Alpha smirked."So? What do you think? And what dance do you want me to do?" He asked as he stood Beta up and started doing a slow dance with her. "This isn't the only thing I'm good at. I can do Waltz, Tango, Salsa, Flamenco, and dozens of couples dance."

"W-Wow..." Beta stuttered. "Alpha, I didn't know that you're good at dancing."

Alpha nodded his head. "I'm a pro at things that involves art. I can do tap dancing, shuffling, dub step, bon dance, fan dance, and many more too." He said as he lets Beta go.

Beta looked at Alpha in awe. Disbelief filled her white face. Her ruby lips fell as she heard Alpha said all those dances that she never even knew existed. "Wow. I never thought you can dance, Alpha."

Alpha crossed his hands. "All thanks to the history, I can dance most of the traditional dances from around the world."

"Pole da-"

"NO. I will never do that embarrassing and harassing movement." Alpha looked away from the blue-haired-Minnie-like-hair-styled maiden.

"Jaa~ Why don't we do a kawaii dance?" Beta pulled Alpha's hand and whole body to a bigger place.

"Kawaii... Dance...?"

Beta nodded with a bright smile. "Yup! You know, those dances from Hastune Miku and stuff!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Itekimassu." Alpha walked away from Beta.

"Oii! Chotto matte yo!" Beta held his hands and pulled him back to the exact same spot where he was standing. "Where do you think you're going?!" She growled as she struggled to get Alpha back. "You said that you can do almost every 'musical movements' from around the world!"

"I can."

"So?! Come on! Let's dance the kawaii dance!" She again demanded.

"NO."

"Why?"

Alpha looked at Beta. "Because it's... Both embarrassing and humiliating..." He blushed.

"OII! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BLUSHING?! IT DOESN'T EVEN MATCH YOUR IMAGE YOU WEIRDO! IF YOUR TRYING TO BE GAY THEN I SHOULD STOP FLIRTING AND SEDUCING YOU!"

Alpha looked surprised. "What?"

Beta flinched as she realized what she just said. She splashed out without realizing that Alpha was there in front of her; listening to every word that she's saying.

"Y-You didn't heard that didn't you?" Beta stuttered while blushing.

"Heard what?"

Beta looked away from the gaze of the ex-captain. "Y-You know... What I just said..."

Alpha raised an eye brow. "You said a lot of things, which one?" He asked as he moved forward.

Beta flinched and quickly backed away from Alpha for exactly 2 meters. "B-Baka!" Beta shouted.

The couple then made a little fight of words without realizing that there's a person who's watching them arguing.

_That god damned lucky son of a Pablo!_ The person who's hiding behind an indoor plant grouched inside his head.

His big blue sharp teal eyes are frowning just seeing the scene that is in front of him. Yes, he is none other than Gamma, the third captain of protocol omega.

His face is filled with jealousy as he kept watching the couple argued each other.

_You're so lucky to get to talk to Beta without you even moving your lips, koala-man._ He gritted his teeth at the purple headed boy.

He snickered and groaned as they kept fighting. _Trying to steal my girl away from me by playing hard to get with her, eh? Not a chance!_

Gamma can't take it anymore. He gathered up his strength and charged to his opponent. "Oi! Alpha! Get away from my girl!"

The said person blinked while Beta is confused.

"What?" Beta astonished.

"My Beta." Gamma held her hand and bent his knee. "My sweet sweet Beta, please be mine." He confessed.

"No." Alpha ruined his moment. "Beta is mine." He hugged Beta.

Beta felt her cheeks. "U-Um..."

Gamma stood up and pulled Beta to his arms. "No way."

Beta's cheeks started to burn. "W-Wha?"

Alpha won't lose this fight so he pulled both Beta's arm and waist close to him. "She's mine and mine only."

"Fine, if you say it that way." Gamma furrowed his eye brow while glaring at Alpha. "We'll have a duel!"

"Duel?" Beta tilted her head.

"Winner wins Beta! Loser will be forever alone!" Gamma announced; smirking at the poker faced Alpha. "Are you in this? Or are you too scared?" He teased while cracking his knuckles, basically threatening Alpha.

"Fine, I accept your duel." Alpha nodded. "For Beta!"

Beta looked confused, "Whaa?"

"Then... Our challenge shall be-"

"THE ONE WHO HOLDS THEIR BREATH THE LONGEST!" The two boys exclaimed.

Beta sweat dropped, "Whaaat?"

"Alright... Ready."

"Set."

"GO!" The two boys shouted in unison as they started to puff their cheeks and hold their breath.

Beta just giggled at the two boys with a slight pink shadow across her face. "Two boys fighting over me~ I didn't know why but it felt so good to be loved!" She smiled.

Alpha and Gamma noticed her. They blushed at the view of Beta's sweet oh-so-cute-and-heart-pounding smile.

"Oii! Beta-chan!" A voice popped out of nowhere.

Beta then turned her head around and she saw her number one best friend. Orca, that is.

"Yo Beta-chan! How-um... What's going on?" Orca asked while sweat dropping as she saw the two captains hold their breath with a ridiculous face.

Beta blushed. "Well they're having a duel." She said to her best friend.

"Oh? What kind of duel?"

"A duel for love." Beta answered.

Orca didn't catch it though. She then gave a 'what-do-you-mean' face at Beta and Beta smiled.

"They're... Fighting over me, Orca-chan! " Beta chimed as Orca froze.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"SAY WHAT?!"

Beta blushed madly and nodded.

Orca just looked at her with disbelief eyes. She has seen Einami and Reiza but Beta x Alpha x Gamma? Well, let's just say that it's new for her to know.

Beta already did told Orca that she's interested in both them but she never thought that it end this way!

_This is... HUGE!_ Orca screamed in her head. _And they're fighting for her through this sort of tournament?! These guys are idiots!_

"M-Maa, who do you think will win Beta-chan?" Orca smiled awkwardly.

Beta looked at the two boys. "I don't know! I can't really pick! I like them both! "

Orca's eyes twitched. "Are you saying that you'll pick both of them?"

Beta happily nodded with a blush. "Hai~"

Orca face palmed at her best friend. "If you say so." She groaned. She then walked over to the two captains and stopped the whole duel. "Oi." She called.

The two boys turned their heads and faced Orca, still holding their breath with puffed cheeks.

"Beta-chan said that she will pick both of you." Orca announced as well sighed at the end of the sentence.

The boys looked each other and... "WHAT!?" They screamed in unison. Not sure if they heard Orca wrong. Their faces started to change colour and looked at their princess.

Beta blushed madly as the two gazed were stuck at Beta's image. "Don't look at me like that~" She said while looking away.

Now the two boys are sure that what they heard wasn't their imagination. They then walked up to Beta which made her blush more.

Gamma grinned. "Oh my precious Beta." He held her hand. "Alpha and I will protect you no matter what."

Alpha held her other hand. "We will love you as you love both of us."

"And we will always be with you in all cost~" Both boys toned in union.

Beta's princes kissed her hands.

Beta felt like fainting. "Oh my god~" She squeaked as the two men accompany her by her sides. She then looked down, too embarrassed to see both of her prince charming.

Gamma then lifted her chin up with his finger. "Hey, chin up. We can't see your beautiful face, Beta."

"Yes." Alpha nodded in agreement.

Beta then squealed as they kiss her cheeks.

_Man... Those two..._ Orca sighed. _At least Beta-chan is happy. I'm okay with that. But if those two ever hurt Beta-chan._ Orca glared at the two. _I'll never forgive them!_

The three lovers didn't notice what Orca's doing instead they're enjoying themselves.

"Come on! Let's buy ice cream together!" Beta exclaimed in excitement.

"As you wish princess~"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Arra, we stepped on Pablo's wife..." The three lovers claimed as they continue holding their hands and skipped their way to the ice cream shop.

THE END

* * *

**Izumi: We added Gamma to the story too! ^^**

**Puchii: Hai! Because Sa-chan kinda suggested it while we are thinking what will happen when Alpha and Beta argued to each other.**

**Izumi: I LOVE THE TRIO CAPTAINS SO MUCH THAT I SHIP THEM SO MUCH!**

**Puchii: The next chapter is our last RP together while the next next chapter will be something special :3**

**Izumi: YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT~ xDDDD**

**Puchii: Sa-chan! Why are you using caps lock!?**

**Izumi: BECAUSE I HAVE FEEEEELLLSSSSS! *rolls over* WHERE'S MY REAPER-KUN!?**

**Puchii: *sweatdrop* P-Please forgive Sa-chan's randomness.**

**Izumi: I AM SOMETIMES LIKE THIS! *runs to the moon* PEWDIECRY!**

**Puchii: U-Um... Please review! *runs after Izumi* Sa-chan! Don't jump at a tall building!**

**(c) Izumi**


	5. Torture

**Izumi: Why I have a feeling that readers will hate us because of this chapter? ._.**

**Puchii: Daijoubu! This is Fanfcition after all! Anything can happen~**

**Izumi: I-I guess so...**

**Puchii: Yosh! Sorry for the late update! Sa-chan left me because her school studies are much more important than me~**

**Izumi: Oi! I didn't left you or something! I was just busy and I am a graduate student so expect that I will be really busy!**

**Puchii: *pouts* Mou~**

**Izumi: *sighs* Anyway, I kinda rush proof reading this because of lack inspiration and homeworks. So, I apologize for my mistakes.**

**Puchii: Ne! Let's start!**

**Both: Enjoy!**

**(c) Izumi**

* * *

**Torture**

In an orange afternoon in Inazuma town, a small alley which shone a little warm of sun light, there was a girl - with short blue hair and beautiful azure eyes - walking peacefully.

She chirped a quite soft tune while walking down this alley. Her smile is sweet with ruby pink lips. Her cheeks are soft as clouds and her sky-blue skirt swayed a little in every step.

"HmmHmmm~ HmHmHmmmHmHm~ " She chimed harmoniously. "...Dare ni mo yowasa miserarezu ni, mata; choppiri~ tsuyogari~ Dechaun da yo. Itsuka omoikiri waraeru hi~~ kuru to ii na~~ Sasayaka ni inoru yo." She sung as she looked up to the sky.

She sighed. "Ah, what should we have for dinner tonight?" She thought, still walking down the alley.

Not long after her sentence, a couple of two masculine-beardy-stinky-dirty men appeared.

"Oh look. A little singer walking by the ally~" One of the guys came closer to Aoi.

The other guy smirked. "She's cute too. It must be our lucky day."

The girl didn't notice the two pervert guys are looking at her and talking about her. When she got passed them, the two men blocked her way.

"Hey hey, why are you walking so fast missy?" The snarky men sneered. "Yeah... Why not play with us for a while?"

She frowned her eyebrows. "Gomen but I really need to go." She tried to get up pass but failed.

"Oh, come o-" The man words got cut by a kick in the face from a tall figure with long dark-raven hair and somewhat wearing a blue power ranger mask.

"Aaarggghh!" He winced. "Why I outta-!"

Again, another figure stopped him. But unlike the first one; this figure is smaller, feminine, shorter, has a ruff dark brown hair and a pink power ranger mask covering her entire face.

"Be gone you pesky humans!" A high voice from the pink masked filled the air. Now we know that whoever is under that pink power ranger mask is a girl.

The blue mask one walked up to the two men and landed a sharpened knife near their necks. "Or I will kill you." A collaboration voice of threat, girly and tomboy fused together from the other masked person. Guess she's a girl too.

The two men shivered when they heard her cold-dark-scary-gloomy voice. "H-Hai!" They responded as they ran away from their lives.

The blue-haired maiden smiled at her saviours. "Ariga-"

The little figure with the pink mask chopped her neck which putted her to sleep. The pink masked girl chuckled. "What a wonderful sight!"

The other nodded. "Yes. Let's bring to her the house before anyone can see us."

"Haii~ Sa-chan~"

* * *

"Uuuuhhh..."

"Ah~ She's awake~"

"Finally! It took her forever just to open her eye lids!"

"W-Wha...?" The blue-haired girl finally woke up, blinking at her surroundings. She yawned big and was about to rub her eyes but she realized that her hands are tied behind her and she is sitting on a chair. "E-Ehh?!" She flinched as she realized her current situation.

"Ehehehe~" A voice giggled in an evil tone.

"W-Who's there?!"

"Care to know~?"

"D-Dare?!" She snapped as her eyes scattered around the room. But she can't see very well since the only light in the room is above her, making the entire place to look dark.

"We're the evil spirits who got shaken by your happiness."

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding~"

"Stop scaring her. That's not what we're aiming for, Puchii…"

"Haii~"

The girl on the chair shuddered as she heard those two familiar voices. "W-What's going on? Where am I? W-Who are you guys?" She stuttered due to fear.

"Heeeeh~ Should we tell her~?"

"Nah, it's not worth it anyway."

"What do you want with m-me?" She cried.

"Nothing much~"

"Why is-"

"No more questions, Sorano Aoi. Ugh, you're so annoying!"

The girl known as Aoi blinked. "H-How did you know my name?"

The little one giggled. "Well~" She crept closer to Aoi, showing her pink masked face. "It's because you grinned at my Kazuto-sama too many times! And I just can't stand seeing you grinning at him!" Her childish voice turned into a harsh tone.

Aoi shivered. "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"LIAR!" The little devil slapped her hard that the mark of her hand is on Aoi's cheek. "Y-You're planning to steal Kazuto-sama from me!" She whined in an oh-so-childish-way.

Aoi broke into tears. "G-Gomen... Gomenasai... I'm really sorry." She sniffed. "I didn't mean to."

"Liar... You like Kazuto-sama. And you want me to envy you oh-so-dearly! Well, you're a meanie and I hate you for doing so. I hate you..." The devil muttered. "DIE!"

"Puchii." The older one stopped her. "We can't kill her remember? It's too much work on that."

The devil with the name of Puchii sighed. "Hai, Sa-chan." She gritted her teeth while glaring at the poor Aoi.

Sa-chan, or most probably known as Izumi, looked at Aoi.

Aoi is shivering and holding her tears from falling; and her face is terrified as hell.

Izumi furrowed her eyes, quite annoyed from seeing that ugly and soft face of hers. "Oii." She raised Aoi's chin, forcing Aoi to look at her masked face. "Still crying I see."

Aoi didn't respond. She just kept crying with overflowing tears and a little hic every second.

"Tch." Izumi glared even though Aoi couldn't see it.

Puchii couldn't do anything but sat in front of Aoi. "Ne Sa-chan, what should we do to her?"

"I don't know. Killing is impossible so we'll just have fun and torture her."

"T-T-T-Torture?!"

The two devils looked at Aoi and gave her a scary look with their masks. "Yes~" They stepped forward which made a little creak on the hold cold floor.

Aoi flinched. "No." She shuddered. "Please don't. In the name of god please don't. For whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

The little one shook her head. "No way~ Kazuto-sama is mine and MINE only! You kept glancing at him and smile at him and even stand next to him almost every day!" She hissed.

"W-Well, I'm the manager! It's my duty to watch over the whole team!" Aoi shrieked, trying to fight back.

Izumi sighed. "Do you like Manabe?"

"Eh?" Aoi blinked. She nodded. "Hai. I like Manabe as a frie-"

Puchii stood up. "How about Kusaka? Do you like him?"

"Yea... As a-"

"Tetsukado?"

"Yes I-"

"How about Ibuki?"

"Yea-"

"Tenma?"

"I do like-"

"Minaho?"

"Yes... I like all of them!" Aoi smiled oh-so-sweetly.

Puchii growled. "You like all of them? What an ungrateful bitch." She snickered. "It's on!" She exclaimed as she ran to a big box in the corner of the room and hunted for weapons.

"E...EEEEHHHHH?!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Izumi grabbed Aoi's hair. "Let the torture begin…" She secretly smirked.

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

"Aoi!" A brunette called.

"Aoi! Where are you?" A pikachu-like kid squeaked.

"Sorano." A tall guy muttered under his words.

The brunette sighed. "I wonder where Aoi went."

The pikachu kid gulped. "Maybe Aoi was kidnap, Tenma."

"KIDNAP!?" A pink-haired girl screamed. "What should we do!?"

"No way! Aoi can't get kidnapped!" A guy with light-greenish-brown hair exclaimed.

"Why so? Hayato?" Another guy with navy blue-hair asked with an eye brow raised.

"Because Aoi is a pure teen! She can't be kidnapped! If I were her, I'd be teenapped!"

The whole group animefell.

The two genius of the team thought. "Maybe... Just maybe..." They responded.

The captain, Matsukaze Tenma, frowned. "I hope she is alright."

"Tenma." Ibuki, the handsome-white-haired goalkeeper (Pu-chan : Sa-chan wrote that! Izumi: Yeah? So? Ibuki is so fucking hot!), called. "Maybe her 'enemies' captured her."

"Enemies?"

"There have been a couple of person that have been stalking her lately. Maybe they did something to her."

Tenma's eyes widen in surprise and terror as he heard Ibuki's last sentence. "No... Not them..."

…

…

…

…

…

"Take that you monster!" Puchii exclaimed as she hit her target with a banana- "And that!" -and a Timmy Turner plush- "And this you meanie!" - she added while throwing a creamy-dimmy-yummy pie at her pathetic face.

Aoi licked a little cream of pie from her face. "Yum! Banana flavoured!" She happily chimed.

Izumi sweat dropped. "Why are you hitting her with such childish things?" She asked, still pulling Aoi's silky blue hair.

Puchii pouted. "Don't be mean, Sa-chan!" She hugged the Timmy Turner plush. "This is a fun way to torture her! And besides, I'm not sadist or a pervert! I'm just a kid so bear with me you yaoi-hentai lover!" She stuck her tongue out to her own senpai, making Izumi to sweatdrop.

Izumi sighed. "Fine." She said as she rolled her eyes while pulling Aoi's hair harder.

"Nyaaa!" Aoi winced in pain. "Yamete!"

"NO!" Both girls hissed.

Puchii then walked over to Aoi and hid something behind her. "Guess what I have behind my back~?" She toned evilly.

Aoi could guess that Puchii is smirking behind her mask which made shiver go down to her spine. "W-What's behind your back?" Aoi asked bravely, holding back her terrified face.

"PEAS!" Puchii shoved a bowl of boiled peas in it.

Aoi gulped. "NO! NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT PEAS! I HATE THEM OH-SO-VERY-FUCKING MUCH!"

"No bad words." Izumi whacked Aoi's head, reminding her that the one who's torturing her is still a kid.

"B-BUT PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT PEAS! HAVE MERCY!"

Puchii think about it for a second. "Let me think... NO! After what you did, I will never have mercy! And YOU WILL EAT THE PEAS! AND YOU WILL LIKE THEM!"

"NOOO!" Aoi cried. "S-Sa-chan! Or whoever you are! Please! Help me!"

Izumi looked at her with silence filling the air. "The only one that can call me Sa-chan is Puchii and no one else."

"HUEEEEEE!"

"And Aoi." Izumi came closer to Aoi. "I... Am... NOT Your father..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Izumi grinned evilly. "Let's finish this-"

CREAK!

The door opened.

"Get away from my Aoi-chan!" The brave captain, Tenma, shouted proudly in a manly way.

The devils flinched and stopped what they are doing. "Tch!" They cursed while looking away.

Tenma stepped forward and gave them a rare glare. "Get away from her." He warned with a really-really-really prince charming way yet very masculine.

"Oh my! Is this captain?"

"So, that's Tenma when he's in love."

"Captain is different!"

A lot of whispers are heard but Tenma didn't mind. More like; he ignored them. He just wanted his beloved spoiled Aoi back.

The two devils looked at each other. "Okay." They walked backwards.

"Hands up!" The team commanded at the two devils.

After those words, the two sighed and putted down their Nerf guns.

"Nerf guns?"

"We're still underage, okay?!" They exclaimed in unison.

The team sweat dropped. "Oh~"

The crooks whistled as the two cute-adorable-oh-so-freaking-kawaii giant white puffs with large wings and sharp teeth flew above them, or as known as the Chauchaus.

"Gotta run!" Puchii chimed as sat on her chauchau.

Izumi nodded. "Hai." She rode hers. "Ike!"

The Chauchaus flew away as they cut the cheese on the team.

The team sweat dropped.

"What?"

"Just?"

"Happen?"

"Dude, that just had to be the randomest thing that has ever happened to me." A navy-blue striker groaned.

Silence has filled the whole place, until Tenma broke it.

"Aoi!" He ran to her. "Daijoubu? Are you hurt? Did they make you watch SpongeBob Squarepants?!" He asked in a really fast-and-concern pace.

Aoi can't speak properly. Her eyes are wide that have fears in it. The devils really torture her. Really REALLY torture her.

Tenma hugged her. "It's okay... It's okay..." He patted her back. "I'm here. Tenma is here."

"T-Tenma?" Aoi managed to say.

Tenma smiled a bit. "Yes." He entangled her from the rope.

Aoi immediately jumped and hugged the mighty brunette. "Tenma!" She hugged him tight while shivering of fear.

Tenma shushed her. "Shh... It's okay." He hugged her tight.

The team watched the romantic scene.

"Awww~"

* * *

From an unknown place, two giant chauchaus landed with their two mistresses on it.

The pink mask sighed. "That was awesome!" She removed her mask, revealing her dark big brown and round eyes with her long lashes dangling from her eye balls. Her face is puffy and her rosy lips lighten up her tan skin.

The blue mask nodded. "Hai." She also removed her mask. Her face is somehow childish but her black eyes are sharp as an eagle. Her beautiful black hair is swaying with wind.

The two girls jumped off their chauchau and looked at the blue sky.

They grinned, remembering a certain blunette. "Revenge is sweet!"

* * *

**Pu-chan : Some of you might be mad that we tortured Aoi but HECK THIS IS OUR STORY!**

**Izumi : This is just something that we both thought of after lots of incidents in Galaxy so bare with us! XD**

**Pu-chan : It was fun writing this~**

**Izumi : I'd say, this is the most random chap we've ever wrote yet!**

**Pu-chan : *hugs Izumi* Review~**

**(c) Puchii**

**ANNOUNCEMENT****!**

**On the next chapters, YOU, readers will suggest what we'll RP/write next! Please suggest which is _comfortable_ for us to do/write. We also accepts many characters too! Like our 'The Trio' chapter.**

**We hope you guys will participate! Please just review your suggestions~**


End file.
